


Transport Issues

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Speedwriting prompt. Setting: In a crowded public transport.</p><p>Okay, so the transport isn't exactly public, but it still counts, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transport Issues

“Shut the frag up!” The yell echoes around the small space, for a sparkbeat there is absolute silence.

It doesn't last, voices rising again as they scream at each other and a fist thumps off his wall.

The final straw comes as a foot stamps down to emphasise a point.

“Oh, that is it.” The startled yelps are well worth the niggling feeling of mechs grabbing onto parts of his internal structure as he dives. “Get. Out.”

They get out.

The next time Astrotrain has to transport them, the combiner teams are so silent they may as well be offline.


End file.
